1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a load uniforming method for use in executing a parallel processing in a parallel computer for executing a plurality of processings in a parallel manner and, particularly to a load uniforming method for use in executing a parallel processing which makes loads uniform on respective processors by allotting to the respective processors individual processings to be executed in a parallel manner so as to shorten a waiting time required for all the processors to synchronize with one another in each step.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a parallel computer, it is necessary to divide a calculation into several steps and to synchronize all the processors with one another in each step lest the calculation results of the respective processors contradict one another.
In view of this, other processors are required to wait until the slowest processor finishes a calculation, and accordingly a calculation speed of the computer is determined by that of the slowest processor. Further, even if a total calculation time is made uniform among the respective processors, some processors are caused to wait since the calculation times of the respective processors are nonuniform in each step. This can result in a long overall calculation time.